


Sliding Doors

by testy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an example story to demonstrate some CSS formatting options on the Archive. Click the "Hide Creator's Style" button and check out the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/119">related tutorial</a> to see how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Highlight to read warnings: (<a title="skip" href="#skip.slidingdoors">skip</a>) <span class="spoiler" title="This is a warning that is also a spoiler. Highlight to read.">You just totally spoiled yourself, dude.</span><a name="skip.slidingdoors"></a>

<div class="splitscreen"><div class="left">

<p><strong> **[A]** </strong></p>

<p>Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam volutpat egestas sapien vitae mattis. Ut id magna a libero accumsan dapibus id sit amet magna. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nulla purus nibh, iaculis nec bibendum a, facilisis vitae nisi. In ornare leo vel elit laoreet congue. Donec eu congue sem. In sagittis iaculis leo id semper. Fusce eu tortor eu nunc faucibus euismod:</p><div class="greybox font-serif">

<p><strong> **Lorem ipsum,** </strong></p>

<p>Maecenas lacinia malesuada neque, quis pretium nulla iaculis eu. Praesent vitae metus vitae risus volutpat venenatis. Nullam semper pulvinar eros ut tincidunt. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Nunc posuere pretium tortor, et consequat dui imperdiet in. Nam sit amet leo leo, sed iaculis massa. Morbi tincidunt fermentum tortor, et facilisis velit aliquet sed. Quisque bibendum tortor in neque tempus porttitor. Donec malesuada ultricies nulla ut imperdiet. Proin semper tortor vel felis tempor mollis. Cras cursus metus adipiscing ante viverra sollicitudin.</p>

<p class="align-right"><strong> **-amet** </strong></p></div>

<p>Curabitur a nunc vitae nulla auctor iaculis sit amet id erat. Morbi faucibus tristique orci, id varius velit imperdiet in. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Vestibulum porta, nisl gravida semper mattis, odio velit congue dui, sed rhoncus turpis turpis porttitor neque. Suspendisse nec purus ut orci ullamcorper bibendum gravida a urna. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Morbi sodales <span class="font-dimblue"><em> _elementum_ </em></span> risus, ac iaculis augue commodo vel. Nunc odio risus, mattis id semper a, sodales at tellus. Nulla facilisi. Cras consectetur ultricies ligula, vel venenatis nunc vulputate at. Vivamus at tortor nulla. Nunc in hendrerit nulla. Morbi vestibulum odio mi, vel vehicula odio. Pellentesque sagittis eros neque. Nullam at sem in lorem tincidunt viverra ut sed mauris. Praesent tellus est, varius ut vestibulum ut, auctor vel lacus. Duis felis mi, volutpat ac bibendum scelerisque, sollicitudin at felis. Quisque viverra, lorem ut tempus malesuada, massa eros tincidunt sapien, non pulvinar leo ligula in tellus. Aliquam dignissim luctus sem a pellentesque. Nunc egestas augue sed mi congue at aliquet ante ultricies. Sed egestas accumsan sem, in rhoncus nisl ullamcorper sed. Maecenas sed dapibus nulla.</p></div><div class="right">

<p><strong> **[B]** </strong></p>

<p>Quisque hendrerit massa vel elit adipiscing viverra. Donec sollicitudin erat at ligula egestas non congue mi rutrum. Donec non diam vitae tellus sollicitudin sollicitudin. Mauris non velit mi, ac congue nunc. Morbi feugiat, urna in malesuada ultrices, turpis mi vulputate ante, vel gravida erat metus ut orci. Suspendisse potenti. Quisque pellentesque erat et lorem facilisis a porta ipsum tempor. Integer molestie tellus eu tellus scelerisque lacinia. Maecenas ultricies <span class="font-dimblue"><em> _elementum_ </em></span> dolor. Phasellus sed tellus sit amet elit congue volutpat vel sit amet odio. Phasellus rutrum sapien a lacus condimentum sollicitudin tempus congue leo. Integer aliquam eleifend facilisis. In at erat nibh, id aliquam enim. Vivamus congue, lectus a convallis euismod, tortor enim semper quam, eu porttitor orci libero vel dolor.</p>

<p><img src="/bend.jpg" class="float-right greyborder" align="right" width="200" height="200" alt="photo of a river landscape" /> Nunc turpis risus, fringilla eu laoreet in, dapibus sit amet erat. Aliquam lobortis, nisi ac condimentum commodo, justo lorem semper metus, non tempus nunc enim sit amet risus. Aliquam mattis, sapien ac dignissim viverra, est lacus vehicula purus, nec venenatis lectus nunc vitae lacus. Cras vitae justo eros, iaculis mollis elit. Suspendisse nisl lacus, volutpat quis varius ut, ultrices quis nunc. Nullam consequat aliquet elit non dictum. Sed vehicula urna at purus mollis sed vulputate risus faucibus. Nulla augue turpis, volutpat sed <span class="font-dimblue"><em> _elementum_ </em></span> et, ornare ut magna. Maecenas eleifend, augue quis imperdiet tempor, diam magna ultrices massa, sed gravida augue justo ac lectus. Cras eget bibendum mauris. Nam sagittis accumsan mollis. Sed vestibulum vestibulum rutrum. Maecenas elit lectus, ultrices a volutpat vitae, cursus eu turpis. Mauris arcu ante, tristique sed tincidunt scelerisque, iaculis non mi.</p>

<p>Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nam lobortis adipiscing viverra. Donec suscipit blandit dui sed bibendum. Sed eu massa eget sem egestas convallis. Sed nibh nisi, vestibulum sit amet molestie et, malesuada et sem. Nullam pretium, nulla vitae lobortis imperdiet, sapien massa interdum neque, ut sollicitudin odio augue vitae felis. Sed varius tempor lectus, ac semper ipsum varius vitae. Vestibulum tellus augue, tincidunt nec accumsan vel, consequat ut justo. Aliquam eleifend mattis nunc at lobortis.</p>

<p>Nam lacus risus, tincidunt eget ultrices eu, aliquet quis eros. Maecenas ultrices rhoncus vehicula. Sed gravida ante sed dolor venenatis nec varius purus malesuada. Donec in lorem vel mauris accumsan adipiscing et in odio. Integer et quam ligula. Vestibulum malesuada quam ac libero rutrum a feugiat erat faucibus. Quisque eget nisi lectus, in auctor risus. Donec dignissim odio turpis, et malesuada dolor.</p></div></div>

 

 

* * *

 

**And the corresponding CSS rules, as defined in the workskin:**

/* TEXT */

#workskin .align-right {  
   text-align: right;  
}

#workskin .align-justify {  
   text-align: justify;  
}

#workskin .font-serif {  
   font-family: Cambria, Constantia, Palatino, Georgia, serif;  
}

#workskin .font-dimblue {  
   color: #005682;  
}

/* IMAGES */

#workskin img.float-right {  
   float: right;  
   margin: 0 0 0 1em;  
}

#workskin .greyborder {  
   border: 1px solid #999;  
   padding: 2px;  
}

/* SPECIAL CASES */

#workskin .spoiler {  
   background: #333;  
   color: #333;  
}

#workskin .greybox {  
   width: 60%;  
   padding: 0 1.5em;  
   border: 1px solid #999;  
   margin: 2.5em auto;  
}

#workskin .splitscreen {  
   width: 100%;  
}

#workskin .splitscreen .left {  
   width: 48%;  
   float: left;  
   padding: 0;  
   text-align: justify;  
}

#workskin .splitscreen .right {  
   width: 48%;  
   float: right;  
   padding: 0;  
   text-align: justify;  
}


End file.
